


shotgun to the heart

by maureenbrown



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cell Phones, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: “Shotgun!” Fucking hell. He rounds the corner and—just his luck, smashes head first into a tiny blonde kid. He’s about to speed past but he notices the boy’s stiff posture, then the spill of coffee.“Shit.” He mutters eloquently, glancing down at the puddle that’s accumulated in no time, along with his phone that’s sprawled but thankfully not broken aside it.“Honestly, I’m so sorry. You see, I kinda stole the mascot, and I need to get it.” Jesper apologizes in a rush before meeting the other boy’s stone cold eyes; mostly because there’s coffee drenching his scarf. Honestly, this kid looks like the stereotypical hipster Instagram or Tumblr model. He’s hardly above five feet tall and he hardly has to hunch down to retrieve his own phone, his hair a mop of blonde and brown highlights, his clothes probably picked off of Etsy, or some shit. Jesper vaguely recalls him as the GSA leader—no surprise, he screams gay. Just Jesper’s type.





	1. hello, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the lovely syeda aka @wasninski/audreil on tumblr !!!!!!!!!!!! it's a pretty late birthday gift which is WHY this is going tobe a chapter fic !! im really excited for this. i hope you like this sy <3333

“Shotgun! Jesus fucking Christ, get back here.” Jesper shouts exasperatedly, chasing the campus dog down the boulevard, the soles of his Nike tennis shoes getting more worn out by the second. As adorable as the puppy was, it was getting more and more difficult to smuggle into his dorm room. 

He quickly glances down at his watch—six in the morning, great. If this dog takes more than two hours to catch, he’s sure to miss the beginning of his first class… If he were metaphorically going to show up, anyways. He’s more worried about the influx of exhausted college students stumbling from their abodes to class, or to ditch and meet at the nearest coffee shop to review notes for group projects.

“Shotgun!” Fucking hell. He rounds the corner and—just his luck, smashes head first into a tiny blonde kid. He’s about to speed past but he notices the boy’s stiff posture, then the spill of coffee.

“Shit.” He mutters eloquently, glancing down at the puddle that’s accumulated in no time, along with his phone that’s sprawled but thankfully not broken aside it.

“Honestly, I’m so sorry. You see, I kinda stole the mascot, and I need to get it.” Jesper apologizes in a rush before meeting the other boy’s stone cold eyes; mostly because there’s coffee drenching his scarf. Honestly, this kid looks like the stereotypical hipster Instagram or Tumblr model. He’s hardly above five feet tall and he hardly has to hunch down to retrieve his own phone, his hair a mop of blonde and brown highlights, his clothes probably picked off of Etsy, or some shit. Jesper vaguely recalls him as the GSA leader—no surprise, he screams gay. Just Jesper’s type.

While Jesper is studying the boy’s eyelashes and how perfectly curled they are (does he wear mascara?) he hears a sharp bark sound from down the next street. “Sorry, I’ll make this up to you, okay? The whole coffee thing. I just really have to go get Shotgun.” He tells him again, and his lips are in a fine line of disappointment. 

“You better hurry up.” Is all he mutters, arching a cold eyebrow, and Jesper chooses to flash him a grin in response. Visibly, the other melts. Just a little bit, though.

“I will, and I’ll rename it after you…” Jesper tells him, starting to sprint past him before he stops, his sneakers quite literally screeching to a stop. “What is your name?”

“Wylan.” He responds shortly. 

“Jesper Fahey.” He tells him in return.

“I didn’t ask.” Wylan raises an eyebrow, and Jesper briefly tilts his head back when he laughs. Before he can get distracted again, Shotgun… Or Wylan Junior, barks obnoxiously. It’s almost like the dog has been dragging him along and waiting for him to catch up.

“Go get it.” Wylan dismisses, and Jesper nearly face-plants into the grass trying to catch up with the puppy.


	2. hello, but this time i broke into your phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You switched phones.” Kuwei tells him, and Jesper fights back the urge to snarl at his roommate. 
> 
> “I can see that.” He mutters, and Kuwei whines and nuzzles against his neck, causing his frown to lessen some at their antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is still for syeda and i love nonbinary kuwei

“That bitch.” Kuwei whispers, but with some admiration, their head laying on top of Jesper’s shoulder as the other boy stares dumbfounded at his phone. 

The lock screen is most certainly not Jesper’s, no sir. He would not willingly sport a picture of music notes taken then applied with a filter that is not a Snapchat one, along with different colored alternating text marking the date and time. 

“You switched phones.” Kuwei tells him, and Jesper fights back the urge to snarl at his roommate. 

“I can see that.” He mutters, and Kuwei whines and nuzzles against his neck, causing his frown to lessen some at their antics. 

“Tell me. Was he at least cute?” They ask, grinning and placing a hand on Jesper’s stomach casually, tracing patterns where his tank top rides up somewhat.

“Uh, definitely. Kind of, in a completely nerdy way. He’s like a Tumblr guy minus the glasses.” He tells them, and the nonbinary nods.

“Hey, let’s try hacking into his phone.” They suggest giddily, and Jesper snorts.

A moment before Jesper can try punching in the first numbers he can think of, a text pops up on the screen. 

To: Wylan Van Eck.  
From: 1 (808) 238-9385  
Your password is 0123? Really?

Kuwei snorts and grabs at the phone before Jesper can try and smack their hands away. “Hey, at least it’s a half step up from 1234.” He defends himself.

“Yeah, okay. Now we have to log into his phone.” Kuwei tells him and Jesper nods before lifting Wylan’s phone up to the light and squinting. He spots the numbers 1, 2, 4, and 9 after some angling and huffs. 

“I can’t believe this bastard didn’t have a simple password.” He complains and to his luck, he only gets locked out for ten minutes before he guesses the right password (4291).

First, he saves his number as ‘jesper fahey’ because he must maintain the lower case aesthetic. Then, he logs onto his Instagram to follow himself, adding himself on Snapchat while he’s at it.

To: Wylan Van Eck.  
From: jesper fahey.  
Did you really just add me on Instagram?

“Respond to him. Don’t keep him waiting, or you won’t be able to get into his pants.” Kuwei tells him from over his shoulder, his lips brushing the shell of his ear a bit distractingly. Jesper grunts and finally types out a message in return.

To: jesper fahey.  
From: Wylan Van Eck.  
gotta get them followers yo

Kuwei smacks the side of his face, but lightly. “You’re sad. You’re really sad. Please, just find him and give his phone back before you make a fool of yourself.”

Jesper huffs and chooses to ignore them, nudging their chin with the top of his head and ignoring their whining as they roll off to lay their head on his chest, where they’re at much less risk of getting berated. 

To: Wylan Van Eck.  
From: jesper fahey.  
Embarrassing, but understandable.

To: Wylan Van Eck.  
From: jesper fahey.  
When can I get my phone back?

“Give it back tomorrow. Ask him out.” Kuwei urges, and Jesper has to admit it’s a pretty good idea, ruffling their hair playfully and complying.

To: jesper fahey.  
From: Wylan Van Eck.  
u can get it back like. friday after school ? meet me at starbucks. i told you id get u back.

In less than a minute, his phone dings again.

To: Wylan Van Eck.  
From: jesper fahey.  
Did you just use ‘you’ and ‘u’ in the same sentence? Anyways, yeah. I can meet then. 

To: Wylan Van Eck.  
From: jesper fahey.  
Did you ever find your dog?

“No way.” Kuwei interjects as Jesper types.

“Yes way.” Jesper replies childishly.

“Stop stealing the dog.” They mumble, and Jesper ignores him to respond.

To: jesper fahey.  
From: Wylan Van Eck.  
ya. nearly got caught by campus police. :’(

To: Wylan Van Eck.  
From: jesper fahey.  
Serves you right.

To: jesper fahey.  
From: Wylan Van Eck.  
how come ur text is weird? it’s all different colors.

To: Wylan Van Eck.  
From: jesper fahey.  
Makes it easier to read. I have dyslexia.

“Oh my god, Jesper, you are such a bummer. Pay attention to me. I can’t believe I’m about to be replaced by a white boy.” Kuwei croons, smacking his chest lightly and rucking his shirt up.

To: jesper fahey.   
From: Wylan Van Eck.   
cool. anyways gotta go my roommate is trying to take my shirt off. it was nice talking tho.

Jesper wraps his legs around Kuwei’s waist and it gets them to stop momentarily, watching the way Wylan types several times by the bubbles appearing lower on the screen, then stop and delete a few times.

To: Wylan Van Eck.  
From: jesper fahey.  
You’re into guys?

To: jesper fahey.  
From: Wylan Van Eck.  
only guys with cute blonde hair and long eyelashes ;)

Wylan leaves him on read.


End file.
